


Tattoos

by dracolucivs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Badass!Harry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracolucivs/pseuds/dracolucivs
Summary: Harry comes back for his eighth year, but he's changed a few things about himself over the summer. He's pleased with everyone's reactions, especially those from a certain blond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posted it on tumblr a while ago, but it's one of my favorite pieces that I've written, so I thought I'd share it on here as well. :)
> 
> (Also I know I'm awful at titles. Hopefully it is a skill I will acquire with time (probably not))

> Harry was sick of being the Golden Boy. He couldn’t stand everyone treating him like he was something special. Someone who could do no wrong. He just wanted to be Harry. That’s why he decided to change his image. If he didn’t look so damn innocent, maybe people would stop treating him like he was.
> 
> Harry grew his hair out, much to Mrs. Weasley’s dismay. It got long enough that he was able to put it up in a bun, and he found that he actually really liked how it looked. But that wasn’t enough. He needed something else. Something that would be the icing on the new badass Harry cake. He was strolling through muggle-London one day when he found exactly what he needed. He walked into a tattoo & piercing shop. He pointed to the lip ring that he saw through the shop window and said he wanted it. They immediately pierced his lip for him.
> 
> “Anything else?” The worker asked him.
> 
> Harry thought for a moment.
> 
> “Yes, I’d also like a few tattoos, please.” 
> 
> Harry thought about waiting until he could get these done at a wizard tattoo shop, but decided that he wanted the muggle ones. He wanted them to always be there, permanent, never changing. Harry was sure wizard tattoos could be removed. And even if they couldn’t, he didn’t want something that would change and move.
> 
> “Sure. What would you like?”
> 
> Harry ended up getting more than just a few. He knew he wanted one for everyone in his life that was very important to him. He started off with a star for Sirius, antlers for James, and a moon for Remus. These were all pretty small and he got them all on his right forearm. He then went through all the others that deserved a tattoo: Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Molly, Arthur, Fred and George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fleur, Hagrid, Cedric, Colin Creevey, Moody, Tonks, Dobby, Hedwig, Dumbledore, and his godson Teddy. All of these were all relatively small tattoos, all of them covering his arms. Each one was some sort of object to represent every name.
> 
> There were 3 people, however, that he saved for last. He wanted these tattoos to be bigger than the rest. Because without these three people, there was no way he would be alive. Harry knew that he probably wouldn’t have lived without mostly everyone on his list, but these three people literally saved his life. 
> 
> So he got a large lily flower on his right pectoral muscle, a large narcissus flower on the left, and on the back of his shoulder he got a dragon.
> 
> Lily, Narcissa, and Draco.
> 
> Harry never showed those three tattoos to anyone. They were special to him. Plus, he knew Ron would flip if he knew he got a tattoo in honor of Draco Malfoy. And no one even knew about what Narcissa had done for him. He always kept that story to himself.

* * *

> Harry was pleased with the reactions he received at his new look when he arrived back at Hogwarts for his 8th year. Every compartment he walked by on the Hogwarts Express had kids staring at him. Harry couldn’t suppress his smirk.
> 
> Ron and Hermione were on Prefect duty or something. Or maybe they just didn’t want to be around Harry, he got that vibe from them pretty often these days. Harry didn’t really mind, though. He liked being alone now. He sat in the quiet compartment and looked out the window.
> 
> Harry was pulled from his thoughts, however, when he heard the door open.
> 
> He turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing there. 
> 
> “Holy shit,” Draco muttered quietly to himself, thinking Harry couldn’t hear.
> 
> Draco stared at Harry with his mouth open, speechless, for a moment before he licked his lips at the sight, and then finally said something.
> 
> “I, um, I’m sorry. I was just- well I’m not sure if you know, but my um… _friends_ ,” he put quotes around the word. “They aren’t returning. And well…not many people want to sit with, well, you know…the death eater. And so I was, um, still looking for somewhere to sit. I-I saw this compartment was only occupied by one person, and well, it’s you. But I don’t mind! I mean, that is, if, um…you don’t. So, um…would it be okay if I sat here, Potter?”
> 
> Harry smiled at him.
> 
> “Your company would be greatly appreciated, Draco,” Harry told him and then moved his things off the seats so Draco could sit.
> 
> “Thanks,” Draco mumbled.
> 
> “I thought you were a prefect, though?”
> 
> Draco snorted.
> 
> “Yeah right, Potter. You really think people trust ex-death eater Draco Malfoy to have authority over their children.”
> 
> Harry shrugged.
> 
> “I would trust you.”
> 
> Draco just looked at Harry, bemused.
> 
> The train ride was nice. They talked about all sorts of things. It wasn’t until a few hours in, though, when Draco finally asked Harry about his new appearance.
> 
> “So…I see you’ve changed a bit.”
> 
> Harry laughed.
> 
> “Yeah, you could say that. What do you think?” He raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. He already knew the answer,
> 
> “Y-You look really good- I mean, um, it suits you. Somehow your hair is  _less_  of a mess when it’s long,” Draco quickly tried to correct himself.
> 
> Harry smiled at him.
> 
> “I really like the piercing.” Draco blushed. “Did it hurt?”
> 
> “A little, but it was tolerable.”
> 
> Draco nodded. 
> 
> “And the tattoos?”
> 
> “Same thing. Although I may be a bit biased.” Harry laughed. “Most physical pain doesn’t really seem like much after…well, you know.”
> 
> “I really like that one,” Draco said and pointed to the phoenix on Harry’s right bicep.
> 
> “Thanks. I like that one too. I got it in honor of Dumbledore.” 
> 
> “Oh! Do they all…?”
> 
> “Represent someone? Yeah.”
> 
> Draco moved so he was now sitting next to Harry, rather than across.
> 
> “Who’s this one for? It’s quite nice.”
> 
> Harry smiled at Draco.
> 
> “Sirius Black. He was my godfather.”
> 
> “I know,” Draco said quietly, more to himself than Harry. “And this one?” Draco ran his thumb over a tattoo of a sock, smiling down at it in amusement. Harry felt a chill go up his spine at Draco’s touch.
> 
> Harry grinned this time.
> 
> “Dobby.”
> 
> Draco nodded.
> 
> They went through all of Harry’s visible tattoos. Draco looked a little disappointed when there weren’t anymore left. 
> 
> “Are you sure that’s all of them?”
> 
> Harry chuckled.
> 
> “Yes, Draco. As much as I’m sure you’d love to have a look at my arse, I haven’t got any tattoos down there.”
> 
> Draco’s pale skin turned bright red.
> 
> “I didn’t- I wasn’t- I dont- I only meant-” Draco sputtered for a response.
> 
> Harry burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy.
> 
> “I know, Draco. I was only teasing,” Harry said and lightly patted the top of Draco’s head.
> 
> Draco glared at Harry for a moment, but he couldn’t hold it, and a bright smile broke out on his face instead. Harry had never seen anything like it. Anything so…perfect, radiant. It was at that moment that Harry considered letting Draco see his three hidden tattoos, but decided against it, as they were going to arrive at Hogwarts very soon. If he really wanted to show him, there would be plenty more opportunities, because Harry had a feeling that he and Draco would find themselves in each other’s company a lot more this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Harry kept talking until they realized there were only five minutes left until they arrived at Hogwarts. They both quickly threw their robes on and gathered their things.

“Excited?” Harry asked as they felt the train slowing down.

“Um…I guess so,” Draco said quietly, not meeting Harry’s eyes.

Harry was about to respond when someone burst through the door to the compartment.

Ron.

“Harry! Mate! We’re sorry we never got to come sit with you, we-” Ron realized Harry wasn’t the only one in there, and he narrowed his eyes at Draco. “What’s  _he_  doing here?” Ron spat out.

“We were keeping each other company,” Harry said flatly.

“No company at all is surely better than his company.” Ron glared at Draco as he spoke to Harry.

“I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree, then. I’ve found that Draco is actually a lot better company than some of the other people I’ve found myself spending time with…or maybe not so much time with…anymore,” Harry said bitterly and then, “Come on, Draco. Let’s go get a carriage before they’re all full.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him out to the carriages.

Ron knew exactly what Harry was talking about. Ever since the war, Harry was, and understandably so, much different than he used to be. And Ron was too, of course, just not as much of a drastic change. It’s not that he didn’t want to hang out with Harry. It was just that it wasn’t the same anymore. It wasn’t just a laugh all the time. A lot of times Ron would say something, just making normal conversation, and they would be like triggers to Harry. So many things now reminded Harry of his traumatic experiences, and it was hard for Ron to tiptoe around all of them. And Ron also liked spending some time alone with Hermione now, which of course took time away from being with Harry. Hermione felt the same way in regards to Harry, but said that they just needed to give him some time and space and he’d come around.

“Potter…” Draco said carefully, sensing his anger and not wanting to set him off.

Harry didn’t respond and Draco felt Harry tighten his grip on his wrist as he continued to pull him along. It wasn’t until they got by the carriages and Harry saw the thestrals that his grip loosened, but he still didn’t let go.

Harry stood there and stared at them for several minutes, no doubt picturing all the deaths he was forced to witness over the past few years, Draco knew this.

“Potter,” Draco tried again, but to no avail.

“Harry.”

Harry’s head snapped back to look at Draco at the sound of his first name. Draco blushed.

“Harry, c’mon. Let’s get in the carriage, yeah?” He asked softly. He knew he had to be careful with how and what he said right now. Harry was upset and he didn’t want to make it worse.

“Yeah…okay,” Harry responded quietly, but made no move to get in.

Draco slid his wrist from Harry’s now slack grip, and placed his own hand around Harry’s wrist, gently tugging him.

Harry followed easily and got into the carriage with Draco.

Harry sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, looking down at his hands.

“It’s okay…you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Ron, Hermione, and I aren’t as close as we used to be.”

Draco was shocked Harry was telling him this information.

“They’ve never said anything to me, but I know. I know they think I’m like…depressed and stuff. I know they don’t think I’m fun to be around.”

“I’m sure they don’t think that.”

“They do. I heard them say it. They obviously didn’t think that I could hear them, but I could.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I think you’re very fun to be around.”

Harry looked up and smiled at Draco. Just like when they were on the train and Harry started laughing at Draco’s expense, Draco’s breath caught in his throat. It was just such a nice smile, and the laugh was such a nice sound. Nice…and genuine. Not the fake act that Harry so often put up now. It was real, and Draco loved it. 

They sat next to each other in a comfortable silence. That was until Ron and Hermione entered their carriage just seconds before they started to move. Draco felt Harry tense up next to him upon their arrival.

The two of them quietly took their seats and then looked at Harry.

“Harry, Hermione and I are really sorry that we haven’t been hanging out with as often anymore. We know that you’re going through-”

“It’s fine,” Harry cut him off, not wanting to hear it.

“Harry, no,” Hermione interjected.

“Really guys. It’s okay. It’s mostly my fault anyway, and I get that you want some time for just the two of you. I know how relationships work. So it’s fine. We’re fine. Just drop it, okay? Please.”

The two of them just nodded, not sure of what to say.

Hermione then cleared her throat and turned to Draco.

“So, how was your summer, Draco?”

Draco could tell she was clearly trying to break up the obvious tension between him, Ron, and herself.

“Fine, thanks,” Draco said politely. That was far from the truth, but he didn’t really feel like sharing his family problems with her. He knew that the courteous thing to do would have been to ask her how her summer was, but Draco didn’t really care, and didn’t feel like pretending that he did. He didn’t care about blood-status anymore, so that’s not why he was being semi-rude, he just didn’t like her.

Their carriage finally arrived at the castle and Draco nearly sighed in relief. They got out and headed to the Great Hall. When they got into the castle, McGonagall was standing there waiting for the 8th years, much like their first year. McGonagall looked at Harry and he could see the shock on her face at his new appearance. She smiled at him nonetheless, and Harry gave her a smile back. He always had a soft spot for her.

“Since we are lacking space in your old house dormitories, we have set up one specifically for eighth years. They’re set up much like the other ones, but we understand that you all are older and need more privacy now. We have arranged them so that each person has their own room.The rooms aren’t large, but there isn’t much reason to do anything but sleep in them, really. Each has a door with your name on it. That will be your room. I will show you to your dorms after the feast.” 

She then walked away to get ready for the sorting, and the eighth years made their way into the Great Hall, where there was also a table designated just for them. Everyone in the hall gasped and looked at Harry, some even pointing. He heard murmurs of, “tattoos…piercing…hair”.

Everyone around Harry was talking excitedly about the new dorms and table just for them. Harry didn’t really care, but he supposed it would be nice to have a little privacy.

“Our own rooms, mate!” Ron said and slapped Harry on the back.

“Yeah…should be cool.” Harry forced out a laugh.

Ron smiled, clearly satisfied with Harry’s response.

Harry took a seat next to Draco and away from Ron and Hermione. He just didn’t really feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

The sorting started, but Harry didn’t pay attention. He didn’t care. The feast then started, but again, Harry didn’t care. He didn’t even touch the food. He just stared straight ahead and began thinking about Dobby and how much he would be enjoying working in the kitchens again now that school had started. Harry kept thinking himself sadder and sadder until something snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Harry?”

“Sorry, just thinking. What is it?”

“I was just saying that you should eat something…you haven’t all day.”

Draco looked at him in concern.

“Oh. No, I’m okay. Not hungry, really.”

“If Dobby were here, could you imagine how happy he would be to know that his friend was enjoying the food he had made?” Draco knew he was pressing his luck saying this. He wasn’t sure how Harry would react. 

Fortunately, though, it was a good reaction. A small smile had replaced Harry’s frown and he began putting some food on his plate.

After the feast, McGonagall showed them their new dorm. It was decorated in all 4 house colors, and everyone looked around in awe. She then pulled Harry aside.

“How are you, Potter?” She asked him, concern evident in her eyes.

“Oh I’m…you know, as good as you can be after…” he trailed off.

“I understand. Just know that if you need anything, you can always come to me.”

“Thanks, Professor,” he told her with a smile.

“Oh and Potter, I noticed you and Mr. Malfoy sitting by each other and talking. Are you two, perhaps, friends now?”

Harry smiled.

“Something like that.”

She nodded and then added, “I like the new look, too, by the way. Your hair, it’s nice.” She smiled and then walked away.

Harry chuckled. He knew she was lying, but appreciated her effort at making him feel better.

Harry headed up to the boys’ dorm and found the door with his name on it. He looked around and saw that the rooms were set up in pods of two. He smiled when he saw Draco was the person he’d be sharing the area with.

Harry went into his room and saw his things laying at the foot of the bed. He changed into his pajamas and jumped into bed. He wasn’t in the mood to socialize with everyone. He was frustrated because he knew his declining friendship with Ron and Hermione was his own fault, but he just couldn’t stop isolating himself, not only from them, but from everyone. Despite his frustration, though, Harry began thinking about his new friendship with Draco, and how he wanted it to be more than that, and how he wanted to show him his secret tattoos. And to those thoughts, Harry was able to fall asleep quickly.

His sleep was not nearly as peaceful as it was quick, though. He soon fell into a nightmare. It was about the war, just like the ones he always had. 

Harry was woken up from his nightmare, however, by a warm hand gently shaking him.

“Harry…Harry it’s okay. Wake up,” the voice said distantly.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and could just make out a shape in the darkness, He jumped at the sight.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just me.”

“Draco?”

“The one and only.”

“What are you doing in here?” Harry asked with a shaky voice.

Draco turned the lights on and then walked back over to Harry.

“I was about to go to bed, but I heard you screaming…you were having a nightmare.”

Harry looked away, blushing.

“Sorry,” he said, almost inaudibly.

“It’s not your fault, Harry. It’s fine.”

Harry could still feel himself shaking from the nightmare, and felt even more embarrassed.

Draco gently tugged on his shirt. Harry startled at the action.

“It’s okay, Harry. I’m not going to hurt you. Let’s get this shirt off, okay? You’re drenched in sweat.” Draco pushed back the hair that was stuck to Harry’s sweaty face.

Harry was tired and didn’t want to put up a fight, but he remembered his tattoos. He knew he wanted Draco to see them, but not now, not like this.

“No, no. S’fine,” Harry mumbled.

“It’s not fine, Harry. C’mon, sit up.”

Draco pulled Harry into a sitting position and then pulled all of Harry’s hair back and put it up into his signature bun for him, keeping it out of the way.

“I-I can do it,” Harry trembled out, still shaken from the nightmare.

Draco rolled his eyes.

“Stop being stubborn, Potter. Now lift,” Draco said, nodding towards his arms. 

Harry sighed in defeat. If there was one person that was more stubborn than him, it was Draco Malfoy. Harry lifted his arms.

Draco pulled the shirt up and over Harry’s head, he took in the tattoos on Harry’s chest, but then just walked over to the bathroom, not saying anything. Draco knew that now was not the time. He came back from the bathroom with a damp cloth. He scooted Harry over a bit and sat down next to him.

He gently began wiping the sweat from Harry’s face and body. The cloth was cool on Harry’s skin and he let out a gasp when it touched him.

“Oh yeah. It might be cold.”

Harry chuckled quietly and just let Draco run the cloth over his body.

“Over,” Draco murmured.

Harry turned, now uncaring if Draco saw that tattoo on his back.

Draco wiped the cloth up and down his back, paying special attention to a place on the back of his shoulder. Draco finished and walked back to the bathroom to put the cloth back.

“Better?” He asked.

Harry nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, Potter.”

“I like it better when you call me Harry, you know.”

Draco was surprised at this.

“Okay. Harry it is. Lay down now, you need to sleep,” He said while helping Harry back into a laying position and covering him with the blankets.

“Could you…stay?” Harry blushed.

Draco didn’t say anything, but climbed into the bed and under the covers with Harry, who had his back to Draco now.

“Nox,” Draco whispered and the room went dark again.

Draco quickly got comfortable, and then slung his arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him in so they were pressed up to each other, back-to-chest. Harry quickly fell asleep again, and Draco soon after.

They woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly into Harry’s room.

Harry had forgotten what happened during the night and jumped a little when he felt a body behind him.

“Relax, love. You’re fine,” Draco mumbled, still half asleep.

Harry blushed at the nickname, but then relaxed back into Draco’s touch.

“Mm,” Draco hummed in response to Harry’s now relaxed body.

Harry turned so he could face Draco. Draco lifted his arm so Harry could move, but then quickly returned it, this time on his back. He began to absentmindedly rub circles onto it.

Harry sighed, content.

Draco then opened his eyes, meeting two bright green irises. He smiled at Harry.

“G’morning,” Draco said and then yawned. 

“Morning!” Harry said brightly.

“Someone’s in a good mood this morning,” Draco commented.

“Yes, well, it’s not everyday that I wake up with a very attractive blond in my bed,” Harry said boldly. What did he have to lose?

“Oh?” Draco inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Yup!”

“Well it  _could_  be everyday…if you want.”

Harry blushed at that. He wasn’t expecting it.

“I-I might.”

“Good. Because I could get used to this.”

Draco then sat up and stretched.

“So,” Draco began, now looking down at Harry who was still laying. “When did you plan on telling me about these?” Draco asked as he traced a finger around the lily.

Harry’s heartbeat sped up at the contact.

“Soon…” Harry said shyly.

“Oh really?”

“Yes. I just…didn’t think telling you after I had just woken you up with a blood curdling scream from a nightmare would’ve been the best time,” Harry joked.

Draco chuckled.

“I wouldn’t have minded.”

Harry blushed but gave him a smile.

“Well, that one,” Harry said, referring to the flower Draco was running his fingers along, “is for my mother, who saved my life when I was a baby…as I’m sure you know by now.”

“Mm. I figured as much…and this one?” He said, moving his fingers across to the other flower.

“Is um…well I’m not sure if you know this, but you’re mother, she kind of saved my life. She said I was-”

“I know,” Draco said, cutting him off. He knew Harry didn’t want to go too much into depth about his memories of the war.

“Right. So a narcissus flower for your mother, Narcissa…for saving my life.”

“Clever,” Draco teased. “So, two flowers for the two people who saved your life,” he confirmed.

“Yes. But there was a third person who saved my life, too.”

Harry met Draco’s grey eyes before turning over.

“I like this one,” Draco said quietly, tracing the green dragon.

“It’s my favorite. You see, this boy I know, you might know him too, he didn’t give me up to Voldemort after I was captured and brought to his house. He didn’t tell them it was me, even though we had years of fighting and hating each other behind us. If it weren’t for him, I would have been killed then.”

“I never hated you,” Draco said and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the wing of the dragon.

Harry sucked in a breath when he felt Draco’s warm lips on his skin.

“I-I didn’t hate you either.”

“Good,” Draco mumbled into Harry’s skin, covering the dragon with kisses.

Draco moved to kiss down Harry’s spine.

“Draco,” Harry breathed out.

Draco kissed down to the waistband of Harry’s pants.

“You were right, Harry. I would love to have a look at your arse.” He kissed back up to Harry’s shoulders. “But we can save that for a different time.”

Draco flipped Harry over and found Harry blushing deeply, but grinning up at him.

“You’re beautiful,” Draco murmured. “Your cheeks.” He placed a kiss to each blushing cheek. “Your jaw.” Kiss. “Your neck.” Several kisses, maybe even a bite, which Harry let out a quiet whimper at. “Your nose.” Kiss. “Your eyes.” Two featherlight kisses to Harry’s eyelids. “Your messy hair.” A kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “Your stupid scar.” Harry chuckled as Draco pressed a soft kiss to the lightening-bolt shape on his forehead. “And, of course, your lips.”

Draco smashed his lips onto Harry’s. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck. Draco sat so he was straddling Harry’s waist. They kissed for several minutes, and when Draco lightly tugged at Harry’s lip ring and then slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth, Harry let out a loud moan. They kissed until they had to pull away for breath.

“I should have done that years ago.”

Harry smiled lazily and mumbled his agreement. Draco just laughed and pressed one more short kiss to Harry’s lips before standing up and stretching.

After that day, things were different. But for the better. Draco was the missing piece Harry needed. He was much happier and almost back to his old self. His friendship with Ron and Hermione was as good as ever. Draco is responsible for that. He would make Harry hang out with them or invite them to be with himself and Harry. He told Harry he didn’t want to see him lose such a good friendship. Ron and Hermione weren’t thrilled about Harry being with Draco, of all people, at first, but after seeing how happy they made each other, they were fine with it. Harry rarely felt so cripplingly sad anymore, like he so often used to, because Draco was always there to brighten his day. Sure he got sad from time to time, and even if Draco couldn’t do anything to make it better, he’d just sit with Harry and tell him how much he loves him. And that was enough. 

Harry made things better for Draco, too. People no longer sneered and insulted him when they saw him. No one called him “the death eater” anymore. Draco brought Harry home to the Manor that year for Christmas. He was trembling with nerves because who knew what his parents would think. But Harry had calmed him down. Told him to relax. “If they don’t like me, I’ll live Draco. They wouldn’t be the first people.” His mother took an instant liking to Harry. Lucius, not so much. But Harry never gave up, and Lucius finally warmed up to him. Harry was always there to hold Draco when he was feeling bad about himself. He would always tell him that he was lovely and that he made Harry the happiest person in the world.

After a year of dating, Draco went to a muggle tattoo shop and got a lightening bolt tattoo. Harry got a second tattoo for the person he loved. He got the Draco constellation tattooed across his back.

Three years after that, Harry got something else that would always keep him connected to Draco: a ring. Draco had proposed to him on September 1st, a day that was special to both of them. The day that their friendship, that quickly led to their relationship started. The day that changed everything. The most important day of their lives.


End file.
